A Beautiful Song
by Teke Adam
Summary: SPOIL IMPORTANT: à lire uniquement après avoir vu la fin A et la fin B ! Petit moment entre 9S et 2B. Incohérence fortement possible, mais j'avais envie d'écrire.


« Mince, » maugrée 9S, soutenant son bras à l'aide de sa main droite. « 2B, je pense que- »

Ah, cette androïde et sa capacité à ne jamais regarder derrière elle - pas d'émotion, la mission est prioritaire, ainsi que toutes les autres choses qui font d'elle une parfaite androïde, formatée à la manière dont YoHra le demande. C'est ça qui la rend si distance - mais c'est exactement le charme qui fait chavirer le coeur de notre ami.

Claquant la langue, il se met en marche pour rejoindre sa partenaire - définitivement, il n'est pas fait pour le combat. Bien qu'il ait des capacités suffisantes pour sa survie, il ne peut pas exclure les blessures stupides et une faible puissance face à certains ennemis.

« Constat : bras gauche défaillant. Proposition : retourner au camp de résistance pour recevoir les soins nécessaires. Abandon de la mission. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Malgré les conseils judicieux de son pod, 9S préfère en avertir 2B, de sorte à ce qu'ils rentrent ensemble - un petit caprice de la part de l'androïde. Bien qu'ils soient disposés dans la même base, il craint toujours le fait qu'une fois leur mission terminée, elle ne décide de l'oublier pour se consacrer à ses tâches.

Un refus d'émotion, de sentiment - mais qu'en ait-il pour le garçon ? Ce que représente son coeur n'exclue en rien d'aimer sa compagne.

... aimer.

Il s'arrête net, pris d'une sensation plutôt étrange - même désagréable, pour tout avouer. Aimer ? Les paroles de Eve lui reviennent en mémoire - il doit reconnaître que potentiellement, 2B devrait être intéressante dans certaines conditions. Mais comment pourrait-il exprimer un désir qui n'est imputé qu'aux êtres vivants, ayant, en parti, pour instinct de survie la reproduction ? Est-ce aimer, et vouloir pratiquer l'acte sexuel la même chose ? Pour les humains, ces choses là vont de pair. Mais pour les andr-

« 9S ! J'ai repéré la cible. Je t'envoie les coordonnées de son emplacement. »

Voilà que la concernée apparaît dans un écran hologramme pour faire fuir ses pensées.

« A-attends ! » il lâche, un peu mal à l'aise. « Je dois retourner en urgence au campement. Une petite réparation de routine, j'imagine... »

« ... très bien. On se retrouve là-bas, alors. Fais attention à toi, 9S. »

« T- »

Mais l'écran disparaît comme dans un coup de vent. Il a un soupir, fixant quelques secondes la route qui le mènerait jusqu'à son amie. _Fais attention à toi_.

L'androïde a un petit sourire. C'est suffisant.

Sans lâcher son bras, et quelque peu pressé par son Pod, il tourne les talons, priant intérieurement pour ne pas rencontrer d'ennemi - il serait capable de combattre, mais pas du tout avec efficacité. Bien qu'en défense, son Pod soit d'un réel soutien. Mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque.

« Je ne veux rien oublier... »

Une fois le corps détruit, on insère leur conscience dans un modèle tout neuf. Mais le problème, c'est que l'absence de sauvegarde entre temps fait que tous les moments passés ne deviennent que des données s'évadant dans la nature. S'il a réussi une fois, par miracle, à conserver les mémoires de ces derniers jours, ... rien ne dit qu'il le pourra une seconde fois. Il n'en souffrira pas, c'est sûr. Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de perdre quelque chose capable de nous réchauffer le coeur ? Une chose si importante...

Heureusement, le camp de la résistance n'est pas très loin - encore quelques dizaines de mètres, et il pourra remettre son corps en état. Quant à 2B, il ne s'inquiète pas - elle est puissante.

« Des ennemis sont à proximité. Proposition : passer par un autre chemin. »

« Tu es bien bavard, » lâche 9S avec un petit rire.

« Mon rôle n'est que de vous permettre d'accomplir votre mission en l'état. »

Peut-être une mise à jour du matériel ? Enfin, autant suivre le conseil de son appareil de soutien - il repère rapidement les machines errantes, marchant sans but précis - ou si seulement en ont-elles, qu'est-il ?

Le chemin le plus sûr, tout en étant rapide, serait de contourner derrière le bâtiment - à condition que rien ne s'y cache derrière. Mais le Pod ne semble pas avoir repérer quelques traces inquiétantes, alors il s'y lance d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Le fait d'être dans l'incapacité de se défendre en cas de besoin est particulièrement désagréable...

« Eh, Pod, tant que tu y es. Que penses-tu de 2B, hein ? »

« 2B est une androïde de combat performante, affiliée à la mission suivante : aider l'éradication de l'ennemi sur la planète nommée Terre. »

« Hé, plutôt pas mal. »

Quelle conversation fascinante. Passé le bâtiment, il ne reste plus qu'à tracer tout droite pour rejoindre le camp de la résistance - à moins d'avoir une malchance considérable, il ne devrait rien arriver de dramatique.

Et plutôt rapidement, il a le confort de se retrouver en sécurité. L'ambiance s'est douloureusement creusée, suite à l'attaque dévastatrice des machines sur les androïdes. Mais le petit camp a la force nécessaire pour se remettre d'aplomb, et c'est ce qu'il peut constater avec un certain soulagement. Du silence sont revenues les conversations, même si brèves, mais bien réelles.

« 9S ? Que s'est-il passé ? » l'accueille Anémone, regardant par dessus son épaule. Cette dernière aussi semble s'être attaché à 2B.

« Un dysfonctionnement que je n'arrive pas à résoudre, » s'explique le jeune homme, avant de rassurer la chef : « 2B est encore au combat. »

« ... bien. Le marchand de fournitures devrait pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil à ton bras, je pense. »

« Merci. »

Prenant son congé, 9S s'éclipse pour réclamer un peu d'aide quant à sa situation. Au pire des cas, il retournera à la base. ... au vu des précédentes révélations, il a quelque peu... une appréhension. D'ailleurs, quand pourra-t-il en parler à 2B ?

« Ce soir... »

Ce soir, oui. Vivement. Vivement de la revoir...

Il laisse échapper un soupir, avant de se diriger vers le marchand. Ce qui est sympa, au camp, c'est qu'ils partagent la même pièce pour se reposer - un peu d'intimité qu'il ne se refuse pas. Par contre, converser avec elle est d'un tout autre niveau...

x-x-x

« Ca y est, » il dit, refermant la porte derrière lui. « Désolé pour le contre-temps. L'entaille était trop ancrée dans les circuits pour être réparée grâce à un programme. »

« ... »

« Mais je vais bien. »

« ... »

« 2B ? »

Doucement, il s'approche de sa couche - elle y est allongée, les deux mains placées en dessous de sa poitrine. Son regard le suit du regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Un peu mal à l'aise, 9S passe une main dans sa nuque, détournant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Sa question est un peu brusque - la jeune femme en profite pour se redresser, et ainsi avoir un contact visuel un peu plus franc avec l'androïde. Elle lui fait signe de s'installer à ses côtés - il a une seconde d'hésitation, mais comment pourrait-il se permettre de refuser ? Alors il s'exécute. Voilà l'occasion de passer un moment privilégier avec sa partenaire...

« Que je suis réparé... ? »

« Non. A la Base. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand on a été remis en état, après avoir battu Eve. »

« ... je- » L'androide s'interrompt, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir dire. Il se rappelle être sorti de sa chambre, et être allé en direction de la sienne. Il avait une terrible envie de la revoir, à ce moment-là. C'était- « Oh. » S'il aurait pu rougir, il serait devenu aussi rouge qu'un de ces fruits qu'on nomme tomate. « C'est - c'est rien du tout. »

Le coup de tête, typiquement humain, lui avait effleuré l'esprit une demi-seconde - mais il s'était rapidement repris et n'avait finalement rien dit quant à ce qui pouvait lui peser sur le coeur. De plus, vu les précédents évènements, ses paroles auraient pu être accablées par le doute. Sur son lit de mort, un homme n'est-il pas capable de s'accrocher désespéremment à une personne dont il n'avait que faire ? Après une émotion forte, une inquiétude, ...

Mais ça revient à ses questionnements. Les propos de Eve. Ses propres sentiments.

« Je ne veux plus avoir à subir ça, » elle murmure. « Je ne veux pas avoir à te perdre de nouveau. »

« Qu- quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

« ... je n'en ai pas envie non plus, tu sais, » il répond sur un ton plus bas, dirigeant sa main vers son visage - mais à peine ses doigts frôlent-ils sa joue, qu'elle tourne la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Le garçon fait un geste de recul, telle une décharge repoussant son corps entier.

« Alors si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le moi. »

« ... » Il esquisse un sourire, comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Ne rien garder pour soi, au risque de l'oublier à tout jamais.

Mais pourtant, certaines choses ne peuvent pas être dites facilement.

« Passe une bonne nuit, 9S. »

La jeune femme met fin à la conversation - mais il se permet de rester quelques secondes de plus à chercher son regard, avant de se redresser. Il n'a rien d'autre à ajouter. Ses sentiments, aussi bien qu'ils pussent disparaître, ne seraient pas réels s'ils n'étaient qu'éphémères. Alors quelle importance d'en parler aujourd'hui, demain, ou dans un mois. Qu'il l'oublie, que son coeur retourne au néant. S'il doit l'aimer de nouveau, il l'aimera.

« ... bonne nuit à toi aussi, 2B. »

Un dernier sourire pour sa belle, avant de tourner les talons, et s'éloigner vers son lit. La sensation dans son coeur...

S'il avait su, il l'aurait embrassé.

x-x-x

Ce jeu me met dans tous mes états... j'ai pas l'habitude des ships hétéros ! Mais je peux pas leur résister, j'adore leur relation, j'adore 2B et je suis folle de 9S... quant à la fin, ... je suis pas vraiment capable d'écrire de longs textes, avec un minimum de construction, mais j'aime bien me vider la tête. Du coup, j'avais pas envie de faire une fin romantique qui pop d'un seul coup, comme ça. Restons dans le flou... (je n'ai pas encore terminé le jeu ! Je précise !)


End file.
